Tsubaki Domyoji (drama)
was the daughter of Kaede and the older sister of Tsukasa Domyoji. After marrying, she moved to Los Angeles with her husband. Tsubaki supported Tsukasa's relationship with Tsukushi Makino. Biography Early life She was born into the Domyoji family as the first child of Kaede Domyoji. She had a younger brother, named Tsukasa, heir to Domyoji Group. Tsubaki won the Teen of Japan (TOJ) contest in 1999.Episode 6, Hana Yori Dango Returns Her mother was the winner of the first TOJ.Episode 8, Hana Yori Dango In high school, she fell in love with a normal guy whose father was a salaryman. Around the same time, Tsubaki got a marriage proposal from a son of a hotel owner. Her mother approved of the match since it would expand her hotel business. Kaede forced Tsubaki and her boyfriend apart by threatening to cut business ties with his father. Tsubaki went on to marry the hotel owner's son and moved to Los Angeles.Episode 6, Hana Yori Dango Married life about TOJ]] Tsubaki regularly visited Japan to see her brother. In late 2005, she spotted him chasing a girl, Tsukushi Makino from her car. She stopped her car and punched Tsukasa, before giving Tsukushi a ride to school. Knowing Tsukasa had a crush on Tsukushi, she gave him advice before leaving Japan. She was noticeably worried that he had misinterpreted her words. Several days later, Tsubaki received word that her mother was returning to Japan. Tsubaki decided to go back to confront her mother. However, Kaede refused to accept Tsukasa's and Tsukushi's relationship. That night, Tsubaki visited Tsukushi, coming up with the idea for her and Tsukasa to go on a double date. After the date went horribly, Tsubaki reminded Tsukasa about his "real enemy", their mother. After her mother attacked Tsukushi's family and friends, Tsukasa asked Tsubaki for help. Tsubaki returned to Japan and made a wager with her mother. If Tsukushi won the Teen of Japan contest, Kaede would accept her and Tsukasa's relationship. Later that night, Tsubaki sat down with Tsukushi to talk about the competition and offered her "full support." After Tsukushi agreed to enter, Tsubaki discussed the contest in great detail. On the day of the contest, Tsubaki expressed her faith in Tsukushi to her mother. Kaede continued to insist that Tsukushi would not win. Unfortunately, Tsukushi did lose the contest, though Tsubaki was still impressed by her performance. Tsubaki then said goodbye to her mother and left Japan.Episode 9, Hana Yori Dango In December 2006, Tsubaki ran into Tsukushi in New York. She took Tsukushi shopping and bought her an expensive dress. Upon parting, Tsubaki told Tsukushi to call her if something happened and promised to come save her. Some days later, Tsubaki saved Tsukushi after she was kidnapped by Junpei Oribe. She then took her to eat dinner, where Tsukushi admitted that she had decided to "forget about Tsukasa". Tsubaki told her that she only wanted Tsukushi to be happy. After saying goodbye, Tsukushi ran after Tsubaki's car. Tsukushi told her a tearful confession, saying "I want to at least tell you the truth. I really love Domyoji." Tsubaki then comforted Tsukushi by hugging her tightly.Episode 1, Hana Yori Dango Returns A month later, Tsukasa called Tsubaki to ask for her help. Tsubaki brought Tsukushi to stay at the Domyojis mansion since she had nowhere to go. While showing Tsukushi her room, Tsubaki told her about her first love and her mother forcing them apart. Despite being happy with her husband, Tsubaki still wondered how her life would have been had she married her boyfriend. Tsubaki hoped that Tsukasa would not have the same regret and asked Tsukushi to stay there in order to "settle things" with him.Episode 6, Hana Yori Dango Returns In March, Tsubaki was suspicious when her mother brought Tsukasa home. At the time, he was suffering from memory loss and had forgot about Tsukushi for several days. Tsubaki came to Japan to help her brother. Tsubaki's words coupled with some other factors, changed Kaede's mind. She later helped Tsukasa with his proposal to Tsukushi.Episode 11, Hana Yori Dango Returns Physical appearance Tsubaki was a pretty and fashionable young woman. She had long, dark brown hair, which she typically wore down. Tsubaki had a round face and a bright smile. Her sense of style was trendy and she had a wide range of clothing, which was presumably name-brand. Personality and traits Overall, Tsubaki was a smart, strong, and caring woman. She tended to hit or kick Tsukasa whenever he stepped out of line. Nevertheless, it came from a place of love. She often gave him advice and supported his relationship with Tsukushi. Tsubaki particularly sympathized with the couple, because of the way her mother separated her and her first love. She had a strained relationship with her mother and hated the methods she used to push Tsukushi and Tsukasa apart. Etymology means "camellia", a genus of flowering plants found in eastern and southern Asia. Her name uses the kun'yomi pronunciation of the word; rendered in Hiragana as .https://jisho.org/word/椿 Tsubaki's last name is made up of three kanji, chiefly . has several meanings, including "street," "journey," "course," and "teachings".https://jisho.org/search/道 and mean "bright, light"https://jisho.org/search/明 and "temple".https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/寺 Her last name is written as in Hiragana. Behind the scenes *Nanako Matsushima portrays Tsubaki in Hana Yori Dango and Hana Yori Dango Returns. *Matsushima's role was credited as "special appearance" in both series.http://www.tbs.co.jp/hanayoridango/cast.html (Japanese)http://www.tbs.co.jp/hanadan2/cast/ (Japanese) *On Tsubaki's business card, her phone number and email are listed as 310-775-7573 and "Tsubaki.D@camellia.com". Her zip code is listed as 90210. *Despite being a reoccurring character, Tsubaki does not appear in Hana Yori Dango Final. Appearances }} References Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Hana Yori Dango Category:Drama characters Category:Domyoji family (drama) Category:Tokyo residents Category:Teen of Japan participants (drama)